SPECTRE
SPECTRE S.P.E.C.T.R.E (S''pecia''l'' o''Perations E''ntity'' C''ounter''' T'hreat' Response and ''E''ngagement'') is a paramilitary organization located throughout the world, their bases ranging from subterranean bunker complexes to safe houses. Regardless, SPECTRE has a foot in every door and an ear in every conversation. SPECTRE started out as a supersoldier program, and as such can (debatebly) boast having the most advanced supersoldiers, or Combat Superiority Assets (CSA). Not only does SPECTRE operate using these CSAs, but they also utilize a broad spectrum of soldiers, assassins, hackers, and almost every specialist around the world. Forces of SPECTRE SPECTRE, despite popular believe, is a large, and well funded global organizations having roots firmly planted in every country, whether this be a safe house, or a massive bunker fortress. However, money and bases of operations alone cannot make SPECTRE a force to be reckoned with, let alone defend itself. That said, SPECTRE obviously has many forces at its disposal, after all it is a Special Forces Unit. SPECTRE's troops are broken down into two categories: the first and more numerous being the rank and file "Ghost" (not to be confused with GHOST, the division where they are placed) and the Combat Superiority Asset (C.S.A.), the latter being the so called super soldier. GHOSTS: Making up the bulwark of SPECTRE's forces, Ghosts are the rank and file soldier of SPECTRE, being pulled from special operations units from around the world initially. Armed with the most lethal weapons and clothed in the best armour available, Ghosts are the standard trooper of SPECTRE, yet are considered the masters of warfare from their respective special operations and nations. As such, the Ghosts are professional, cold, killers, lethal to every extent, and are trained in almost every fighting style around the world. Even though they are mundanes, the SPECTRE term for non CSA or super (simply human, even if they are the top of the genetic stock), Ghosts can hold their own in their squads, and are unbreakable, due to advanced training and implants to fight psionic forces and other special enemies. Recently, the demand for Ghosts have gone up due to rapidly shifting world power, and as such, SPECTRE has had to resort to other means to recruit Ghosts, as the Special Forces stock of nations is very low considering the amount of manpower require. To this end, the top Ghosts were selected (them being the elite of the world's elite) for their traits, such as stealth, strength, set of mind, and placement in the ranks (snipers, stormtroopers, engineers etc). Once the best of these were selected, SPECTRE used a method that was frowned upon due to the problems and technicalities with it: cloning. The new generation of Ghosts, the G2s are cloned from the best snipers, assault troops, and combat engineers, along with commanders (a few of whom were designated to lead vehicle and aircraft assets). Though this tripled the amount of Ghosts ready for combat to around ten thousand (this includes base security and support units) many of the older non clones, the G1s, still serve alongside the G2s, as SPECTRE is always looking for progression and new stock to clone. The average SPECTRE clone, if given a "normal" life, can stay active and combat ready for 60 years like a mundane human. IF the clone is in combat, and is being used frequently (2-4 missions in live combat a month) then this drops to 40 years. This is due to SPECTRE not making the clones the best, as it is expensive and easier to replace cheaper clones. After all Ghosts are supplements until the real firepower arrives. C.S.A.s (Combat Superiority Assets) CSAs are what SPECTRE was founded on: The S2 Program, the super soldiers. Super Soldiers are what SPECTRE was founded on, bred, enhanced, mutated, trained, no other soldier can match them; they are literally the exemplars of warriors and soldiers, or the demigods of war. As such, SPECTRE has become the masters of the pinnacle of super soldier technology, none can match their prowess with the scalpel and art of battle. CSAs were originally designed to fight off the enemies of the Allied nations, but as the "supers" began to appear in increasing numbers, certain human factions grew fearful of the powers that were being held. HUNT certainly did, with good reason, but SPECTRE saw it as something different. The Supers were humans gifted by unknown forces, each one able to easily beat a human in battle. So SPECTRE decided that their CSAs would challenge these new supers, to beat them back if they grew too powerful or went out of line. Though CSAs cannot command lava, change the weather or breathe underwater, they are trained in military tactics, and anatomy: while the supers have gifts, the CSAs have lethal prowess. Creating a CSA is an expensive and rigorous process. Even before the enhancement can be done, candidates must be selected and tested to see if they can be committed to the S2 gene therapy. However,CSA potentials are not drawn from the stock of special forces, like the Ghosts, neither are they taken from regular forces; no, CSA candidates are children, usually sixteen at the oldest age. These are usually orphans, child soldiers (selected for built up endurance), or sometimes even the children of high ranking government officials ( some officials aware of SPECTRE volunteer their children if they have a military history in their family, or are human supremacy supporters). Once done, the children are put through a three month training program to weed out the weaker unsuitable candidates, which is determined by the state of them after training (such as their corpse from the live fire training) in the Colosseum, the campus for CSA candidates. Once weeded out, the remaining candidates are put through the S2 gene therapy, where they are genetically altered. This is a painful process, regardless of sedatives and morphine, and most often causes the subject to loose memory of the process, with ones who don't going insane. The process, though making the children into the most powerful man made solider ever to grace the world, is very risky; there is a 75.3% chance of the subject failing the procedure, through their body rejecting the alterations, or simply the alterations damaging the body. Those who happen to be failures are commonly known as a "Faulty" with a further 20.1% of all failures causing death within the month. For those who survive, they are transformed; psionic abilities awakened, Kevlar infused skin, enhanced bones, sight, hearing, smell; they are superior. The CSAs came in 5 "generations" with the first being the oldest and fifth being the newest. The First Generation was created to be ultimate warriors: it was a success. They were gods, they would never die in battle, and indeed none did, and were almost invincible. No force could ever match them, even to this day. However, there was a flaw, one that made them too costly: the average life span was 10 years, far too short for the amount or resources put into them. The ten years was for the lucky ones, as many died via mass organ failure, suicide, or having to be terminated by fellow First Generations due to insanity. Thus, they were deemed a failure, though enough DNA is kept to study, in case they could be brought back without such short life spans. Not one G1 CSA is confirmed alive, with the last recorded one dying in 1975. The second generations, the G2s, were much more successful, if not nearly as powerful as the G1s. They were stable, adaptive, but most importantly, lethal. With the success of the G2s, the G3s were developed, which was also known as the "Physic Generation" due to the breakthroughs in stable psionic warriors. However, out of these generations, they were limited. G1 was the first 100 super soldiers (S2 001-100), with none surviving. This set SPECTRE back, as every last one was terminated one way or the other. G2 was testing, stepping back into super soldiers after a 7 year research gap. Only 50 (S2 101-150) were made, all of them being the first "modern super soldier" and as such, became the templates for the G3s, who ranged 148 (S2 151-299) in numbers. G4 was the large wave, ranging from S2 300 to S2 500 ( a total of 200) and also where the types of super soldiers expanded. G5 was created to add numbers, and for all purposes, were the same in creation and training as the G4s (S2 501-800), though some G4 prototypes were improved by this time. The C.S.A. Triangle CSAs are defined by their strengths and weaknesses, intelligence, psionic abilities, and other areas of notability. This is known as the CSA triangle, a way to measure a super soldier's skills and such. The triangle's three pinnacles each represent a category. They are the might Juggernaut, the stealthy Commando, and the powerful Psionic JUGGERNAUT: The brute force of a super soldier. These are traits that revolve around the soldier's strength and ability to take damage. This is the typical shock trooper, drop them into the heat of action and they'll tear the enemy apart, all the while whether everything the enemy fires, bullets, shells, the occasional mortar and even, in the extreme, shaped charges of anti tank rockets. Juggernauts are also defined on how effective the type of CSA's immune system is for fighting poisons and other harmful infections. CSAs designed primarily as Juggernauts can flip vehicles, and don't need tactics; they move in, typically with a heavy gun, and wipe the battlefield of SPECTRE's enemies. COMMANDO: Infiltrators, assassins, snipers, and as their name states, commandos. Designed with an emphasis on speed and agility, patience and tactical planning, the Commando is fearsome. This stems from the fact that the enemy rarely sees the Commando, usually spotting them as the knife plunges into their throat. Trained extensively at infiltration, and planning attacks. Commandos are proficient lone wolves, and many choose to be this, if not usually one trusted partner. Master marksmen and bladesmen, the Commando point is used to show how proficient a super soldier is at being the ultimate hunter. PSIONIC: Mind over matter is the psionics' main principle, and it is true. Psionics range from mind readers, telepathy, to users with telekinesis, and even ones who can extinguish lives with their thoughts. Some even can create the awe and destructive psionic fire or lightning. Psionics are rarer as one cannot be given psionic abilities, only unlocked. As such, Psionics are often trained to use their powers defensively, before being taught how to strike with them. They are some of the most feared agents of SPECTRE, and are classed by their strength. Class 1 (C1) is the weakest, being the most common psionic, while Class 10 (C10) is the most powerful, so powerful that only three have ever been confirmed. It is very, very rare that a CSA is only one of the above types. In fact, all super soldiers are somewhat of both. Most super soldiers are balanced between Juggernaut and Commando, with fewer being psionic. CSAs that are mainly one category are usually extremely effective as such, but are only good at that style of combat (example being pure Juggernauts are terrible at infiltration without bashing in everything). The most common alignment for a CSA is 60% Commando, 38% Juggernaut, and 2% Psionic, and that if they have psionic potential. There are many types of CSAs, all with their own balance on the Triangle, with ones such as Archons being extremely psionic, and little of anything else, or the more balanced Ravager, who has a balance of everything. C.S.A. Sub Types As stated above,Combat Superiority Assets come in many different shapes, sizes, and powers, all each equipped to their own style of warfare, intelligence gathering and other placements. While there are many types, it is important to note that types are not dictated by the CSA's power and rank, indeed it is not saying that an Archon outranks a Rhonin and a Rhonin outranks a Shade. They are simply different in ways of operating and abilites, and are not classified onto a power scale, though some types are very powerful. DREADNOUGHT: Extremely rare and awfully expensive to create, but in turn are extremely powerful. Able to survive attacks by tanks, crush tanks, rip apart tanks, and preform as tanks. They are pure Juggernaut, unmatched in strength and highly aggressive to the point where they could be considered feral. Dreadnoughts act as bunker busters, being only used when the situation is extremely dire and something needs to be completely destroyed. After the death of King Reznov, SPECTRE scientists studied the man, and though they had no DNA to work with, based much of the next Dreadnought line around Reznov's mental conditioning and tactics. Success of the second "Reznov" line is still to be determined. RHONIN: Rare, though not as rare as Dreadnoughts, Rhonins are very effective soldiers. Created by SPECTRE Japan, these CSAs are Juggernauts with high levels of Psionic power. This has led to them being trained as controlled berserkers if there is such a thing. Named after the massive armour they wear, Rhonins are clad in heavy suits similar to samurai armour, able to withstand tank HEAT rounds, heavy caliber fire, and missiles. But that is not their most impressive part: each Rhonin has their Psionics tuned to their massive Nodachi swords. These blades are wreathed in psionic energy when they are active, allowing Rhonin to cleave through anything. Still, the armour and weapons alone make the Rhonin hard to mass produce cost effectively. PSYCHO: A much more common shock troop, the Psycho is insane. Or, more precisely, the Psycho is a psycho. Designed as a unique Commando Juggernaut hybrid, one that could storm any obstacle with the power of a Juggernaut, yet keep tactical despite the adrenaline, they would be the next mass produced wave of CSA. However, the amount of Adrenaline they produced in heavy war zones acted against the mind of a Commando, making the CSAs insane. Still, they are used to this day to get the job done, and are quite bearable outside combat, though in it they are quite.... psychotic. RAVAGER: The standard CSA, the balanced jack of all trades. Strong, but nowhere near a Juggernaut. Agile, but nowhere near a Commando. Psionic, but nowhere near a pure psionic. The Ravager still out preforms many of SPECTRE's foes, but is nowhere near a CSA focused around one triangle point. However, a benefit of being too enveloped on one part of the CSA triangle means the Ravager is stable, and cheap to produce ( by CSA standards). Ravagers are the most common, most used, and are used in every division of SPECTRE, save GHOST, making them proficient in all trades of the game. SHADE: The typical ninja assassin. Mostly Commando, Shades are elite assassins, intelligence operatives, and are damned good at getting the job done. Trained to operate behind enemy lines, they live up to the name commando the most. Taught to use light weapons, but always keep an eye on supplies, Shades are very conservative, and above all else trust their knives. Knives, do not need reloading or food, and will always assist in problems. This is why many Shades have a signature knife that they keep on themselves at all times. In fact they are custom made (serration, or straight blade, hooks, depends) by the Shade to suit his or her needs, making each knife unique. TERMINATOR: The Shade goes behind enemy lines and decapitates the enemy with precise blows to leaders and command structure. Terminators go behind enemy lines and blow everything to hell. containing Commando genes with decent amounts of Juggernaut abilities, Terminators operate far behind enemy lines and wipe out the enemy. As the Shade instills fear and insecurity into the enemy, the Terminator kills. Able to walk into fights and walk out, the Terminator is used as a saboteur, and blows the enemy up. If that is not needed, they can make whole enemy bases and strongholds dispersal without a trace; the only remains would be an empty building, as if the occupants just stood up and left. REAPER: Psionic Commando is the best term to describe the Reaper. Usually a class 5 or 6 psionic user, with heavy amounts of Commando genes, the Reaper is the second most rare CSA. Able to walk into anywhere, and kill anyone without them being seen or the SPECTRE being suspected, they are used in the most vital and delicate situations. Their key to success is simple: the Mark XIII Tactical Reaper Suit. Unlike other SPECTRE suits and armour, the Mark XIII is a stealth suit that offers little protection, but the wearer's psionic energy powers the suit, allowing them to be completely invisible. Furthermore, the psionic waves that come off the suit make people in the area see, hear, and smell nothing. This definitely lives up to the creed of Mind over Matter; the Reaper was, as far as the enemy knows, never there. CHARGER: What happens when a Juggernaut and a Psionic fuse? The Charger. A psionic bomb one would say, the Charger is a brute with psionic powers, able to charge the enemy, hence the name, and rip them apart, all the while using psionic energy to create a storm of debris and flying obstacles to kill anyone deemed not worthy of being crushed by hand. Chargers are very unstable, with a very high fatality rate due to either their juggernaut genes over working them or the psionic energies going out of control; resulting in a terrible death, or worse. Suffice to say, SPECTRE deems their combat prowess worth the risk. PSI-HUNTER: Psionic users with little power (typically class 1-3) but gifted with a very lucky ability; immunity to psionic powers and detection. Psi Hunters can detect other Psionics, allowing them to hunt down power psionics, or simply assist with SPECTRE recruitment assets. They also generate an aura that nullifies all psionic abilities in the area, from telepathy to telekinesis. This makes them extremely efficient hunters and wardens. As such they are always partnered with another psionic user to keep that user in check, in case of the psionic asset going rogue or worse. ARCHON: The pinnacle of power for a psionic, and the most rare CSA type used by SPECTRE. Archons are psionics with classes ranging from 8-10, the cream of the crop. Able to unleash tremendous power, these pure psionics, can lay waste to entire armies if let off the leash, a very shot leash for good reasons. In fact Archons are very unstable, and have a high fatality rate as many try to go beyond their limits, something psionics should tread carefully about. Usually an Archon has at least four Psi-Hunters assigned to them, to keep them in check and step in if the Archon is about to kill themself. Furthermore, Archons are expensive to maintain, with many drugs needed to keep their minds from destroying their bodies, in a literal sense. Organizational Structure of SPECTRE SPECTRE is broken down into a multitude of different divisions, each with its own assigned position and directive. These range from simple intelligence gathering divisions, to research and development, and ever death squad assassins. SPECTRE uses this organization of divisions to keep security at a maximum: so no one person, save the directors, knows everything. This gives the secret organization a certain aura of mystery, even to its own personnel. Even division, besides its job, has its own support staff and logistics, allowing them to be semi autonomous, and thus allowing them to multitask as one person will not have to sanction every last order, operation, and mark. SPECCOM: Formally known as SPECTRE Command, this is the brain of SPECTRE, directly watched over by the Directors, and is the top. No division is more important than SPECCOM, nor is an individual, save the Directors, above its authority. SPECCOM orders every other division around, and as such people in SPECCOM have high clearance as they not only see, but also but highly sensitive information into effect. SPECCOM also has access to many satellites, probes, and enough intelligence gathering assets (including STALKER) to make them be able to make decisions with all the data, quite literally, in the world, and even the Solar system, if one where to point into space. RESDEV: Research and Development is a key part of SPECTRE's power: always adapting and creating new CSAs, equipment, and other useful assets. RESDEV personnel have extensive fields and traits, making many the masters of biological, chemical, mechanical, and psionic tinkering. Presided over by the Director known as the "Splicer General" RESDEV practically runs SPECTRE due to their hand in creating future CSAs, Ghosts, and equipment, but require the Silhouetted Man's assistance with funding, firmly keeping them in his grasp. It is worthy to note that RESDEV has a high amount of Ghosts under its command, in case of "accidents". CRADLE: Another main artery of SPECTRE, and also presided over by the "Splicer General", this division is in charge of creating the CSAs designed by RESDEV. Though the RESDEV can make super soldiers, it usually only makes the prototypes, a way to save space for actual research into advanced fields. So CRADLE takes the role of mass producing SPECTRE's CSA and Ghost needs. CRADLE is closely guarded, and personnel assigned to it are trusted with the genetic codes to make CSAs; but trusted is a lofty word, more like, watched over. CRADLE personnel are always watched, given the sensitivity of what they are holding, and as such, have security details for even the lowest person in the division. ADMIN: Administration deals with all the non combat related logistics that an organization needs to survive. Handling the treasury, and making sure funding gets to the right place, Admin does many things. From paychecks, to valuable documents, even to planning the construction or set up of a new base or operations. Administration is headed by the "Administrator Marshal" a man with great economic skills, and weight; one who allocates stocks to gain more money on top of SPECTRE's ridiculous income, and has enough weight to pull the strings of the world economy. Administration also deals with keeping things organized and in order. GHOST: The largest division by far, GHOST makes up every Ghost soldier of SPECTRE, and as such, is spread out all over the world. GHOST is a jack of all trades division; besides keeping the standard soldier in line, they also participate in almost every operation. From espionage, to assault, to assassination, all have GHOST support in one way, even if it is car pooling. GHOST is considered SPECTRE's hammer, a massive weight which is most effective when crashing into someone or something. GHOST is directly under command by the "Shadow Marshal", one of the directors and a very powerful individual. Able to tactically lead soldiers of every variety, the Marshal is a master strategist. WRAITH: Elite kill teams, death squads, assassins. This is what WRAITH is made of, and it is the most feared division in all of SPECTRE. WRAITH is pure CSA, and carries super soldiers from the Commando and Juggernaut variety: psionics are left out due to their instability. WRAITH is deployed to kill high profile targets, and is formed of the best of the best, an very high bar in SPECTRE. WRAITH units are elite, and operate in "cells" or small squads in which the mates bond and become a highly lethal team: and that's if WRAITH deems you dangerous enough to warrant a team of CSAs to kill you. WRAITH is commanded by the "Assassin General". STALKER: Spies, scouts, infiltrators: STALKER is a division that collects intelligence by being on scene: guaranteed for reliability. STALKER units also function as assassins, given their high amounts of commandos and psionics, and neutralize targets WRAITH does not need to be disturbed with. Like WRAITH, STALKER is commanded by the "Assassin General" and as such has strict standards for its personnel. STALKERs are notorious for being lone wolves and reclusive, much to the dismay of out side divisions, who find it troublesome working with the lone wolves. Simply put, STALKER is made up of lone wolves, and hunt like wolves. They track any target down, and finish the job. BANSHEE: Psionics are always placed into BANSHEE first. BANSHEE's main directive is to pair up all psionics with a reasonable amount of Psi-Hunters and further train psionics. That way when they are assigned to other divisions, they will not be out of control and be far less prone to psionic bombs ( a term for all psionic energy in a person exploding) and dying due to inexperience with powers. BANSHEE takes its time with psionics, never to rush them even in times of need; it would be too risky. To make sure psionics are combat ready and stable, the division is directly watched by the "Splicer General" as he is the premier expert on his psionic creations. The Directors The five Directors of SPECTRE are among the most powerful figures in the world. Able to pull the strings of everything from politics to economies, and back up their puppeteering with the mettle and tactics to make them a force to be reckoned with, despite their smaller numbers. In charge of SPECTRE, the Directors have access to anything they want through any means necessary, illicit or not. The Directors are each in charge of their own sector of SPECTRE, with their own resources, assets, and duties to fulfill. However, all of the Directors are ultimately subordinate to the Silhouetted Man, the commander in chief of SPECTRE. The Directors, being in charge of SPECTRE's resources, can easily "reach out and touch someone" well anyone, and either uplift them into positions or power, or make them vanish. Their reach is almost infinite and resources legion, with very few points of interest outside their grasp. THE SILHOUETTED MAN XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX (XX) Little is known about the mysterious "Silhouetted Man", other than the fact that he is in charge of SPECTRE, and since SPECTRE isn't common knowledge, he is almost a ghost. This is a major benefit for one of the clandestine sector: able to move swiftly and unseen, The Silhouetted Man is unknown and thus is watched by the world's eyes. Even the very few people who know of his existence are unable to comprehend his goals and complex plans. A master planner, manipulator and above all else, a ghost. THE ASSASSIN GENERAL Jorhan Rabinovich (G1) The Assassin General, Rabinovich is a ruthless and cunning tactician. While the SIlouetted Man looks across the world, Jorhan looks over the world's threats. The Assassin General, much to his namesake, is a master assassin with a league of assassins and kill squads behind him, and is in charge of WRAITH Division. No one is safe from his snipers, his bombs, his knives, garrotes, poisons, and assassins. Able to take a life at the snap of his fingers, the Assassin General can order a target killed, to start wars and to end them just as easily. However, he rarely acts on such a level, and can manipulate leaders of national superpowers with smaller more surgical attacks: from officers to family. The Assassin General rarely preforms operations himself: no target has been deemed worthy in forty five years. Despite his "lack" or practice, the Assassin General is one of the ten SPECTRE agents ever to be given the classification of "Hyper Lethal". The Assassin General rarely changes his appearance for many reasons, and as such has become easily distinguished from the ranks of his soldiers, his most easily recognizable feature being his fully armoured gas mask. Black in appearance and sporting four red eyes, it gives the Assassin General a fearsome presence, perfect for intimidation, as well as assists him with breathing. Forty Five years ago Rabinovich was critically wounded by a chemical attack that ravaged his lungs and burnt his body. The result was dis figuration and a coughing fits. However sure enough the Assassin General is fully capable of full combat with or without his mask, though it would be uncomfortable for him. He also wears a black peaked cap with his rank and status on it, like the other Directors (save the Silhouetted Man) which is a symbol of office and a "trendy" fashion statement for military officers. He also wears the trademark black flak-trench-coat of the KNIGHTMAREs, with his specific coat being the first of the KNIGHTMARE coats. HE also is armed with a plethora of hidden weapons and powers, though these may change depending on his mood and objective. Trademark weapons are twin wrist blades (60cm long ceramic blades hidden under his jacket sleeves) which are unique only to him and his ex-second in command. THE SHADOW MARSHAL Morrigan Grommsfield (G2) The Shadow Marshal is one of the most powerful of the Five Directors, equal to or surpassing the Assassin General is a debated topic among the ranks. While the Silhouetted Man surveys the world, the Assassin General surveys targets, the Shadow Marshal scans the battlefield. Being in command of all of SPECTRE's combat assets (WRAITH not included), the Shadow Marshal has truly the most potent fight force in the world, though it is scattered throughout the world and has thus never been fully assembled. Still, the Shadow Marshal has a vast arsenal to choose from: St. Elmo class nuclear attack submarines, Apache IV attack helicopters, AC-130 "Spectre" gunships, and even orbital assets. To back up these are all of GHOST's troops, and every non-WRAITH super soldier SPECTRE has to offer. Grommsfield rarely takes to the battlefield, but when he does, victory is absolute. He also is listed as "Hyper Lethal". Wearing the KNIGHTMARE flak-trench-coat, and the black peaked cap of the Shadow Marshal's office, the most striking feature of Grommsfield is his face. A weather man who appears to be in his fifties, Morrigan has a beard, and a full head of well trimmed hair. He keeps his jet black hair closely shaved for hygiene reasons (military forces do not permit full beards for many reasons) but thick enough to hid some rather heavy scarring. The largest scare covers the left side of his face, and rakes from his skull down to his chin: four lone lines from a fight with a bio-monstrosity. Morrigan also carries an old cavalry sword at his hip, ceremonial in nature, but made with modern supplies and ceramics: the result is a lethal blade on the battlefield, if one can get close enough to him without his .50 caliber revolver causing the loss of one's head. THE SPLICER GENERAL John Squire/Alexei Krazkavich (G2) The Splicer General is responsible for creating super soldiers, clones, and new genes for subsequent generations of combat superiority assets. As such the Splicer General is obviously one of the Directors, and is perceived as a god to the super soldiers. A master geneticist, scientist, and chalk full of ambition and arrogance, he is the perfect head of REZDEV. He takes great pride in his creations, and is the reason why so many people die in the gene therapy (his so called perfection of super soldiers demands very potent subjects or will not work) but is also the reason why SPECTRE is a superpower in the shadow world of spies, assassins, and death. However despite always claiming perfection, he is always driving for more, and as such makes so many different plans for newer combat forms that his own division cannot keep up, despite their best work. He also has an affinity for psionic potential and as such take great pride and care when a potent psionic person is found, as melding the super soldier gene therapy to a psionic is the hardest process, but the most rewarding. The Splicer General wears the black peaked cap of his office, and a white lab coat: which doubles as a flak jacket, similar to the flak-trench-coat the KNIGHTMAREs wear. However, he rarely wears the former, as the hat is usually seen in his office, save important meetings. under his coat he wears a black, pressed, pin stripe suit and leather shoes: he justifies it as caring for his appearance and looking the part. A common joke is his wardrobe contains half of the annual budget as his clothes are often stained with chemicals and blood from gene therapy and surgery (rare, but he has been known to make sure his creations live for more tests), and constantly need replacing: with more expensive suits. He also wears black gloves that work as surgery gloves and simply a fashion statement to him. He carries no visible weapons, but makes up for it with a constant bodyguard, the 5th KNIGHTMARE: Assistance. The code name was, at heat, a pun on being the Splicer General's "Assistant" as well as "Assisting" him with matters. The 5th KNIGHTMARE is only under the Splicer General's command, and only listens to the Splicer General for orders (Though the Silhouetted Man still may give orders as commander in chief) THE ADMINISTRATOR MARSHAL Jason Lancaster (HH) The Administrator Marshal is not a combatant, nor is he a super soldier. He is 100% human, not even psionic at that. He isn't trained like the special operations humans in GHOST, or able to handle anything bigger than a handgun efficiently. However what he can do is economics: at an almost omniscience level, in which many in SPECTRE belief he is secretly a psionic with clairvoyance. Being the youngest of the Directors, and the newest, he had a lot to prove. Had, being the key word. Lancaster has the ability to start wars over economics, the ability to hack into banks accounts and federal reserves, and remove money, add more, or simply ship it off to an enemy country. He can make shipments stray from course and disappear and he can just as easily hack into any computer and steal data. He can start wars over things like oil, gold, and finance. He can end them the same way. He is in charge of SPECTRE's financial assets (with regular reports to the other Directors) and maintains bureaucratic order, communications and intelligence. The Administrator Marshall is known for his well kept brown hair, pressed suits (that stay clean unlike the Splicer General's), and of course the peaked cap of his office. He also, when leaving his office, to wear a black flak-trench-coat of the KNIGHTMAREs. Though he isn't a KNIGHTMARE, or even a super soldier (or even a soldier at that) he gained his coat by way of Morrigan Grommsfield through a poker match. Lancaster is notorious as a gambler and a good one at that with his calculating mind. After that night the Shadow Marshal has never played poker again, the Assassin General and Splicer General don't bet high anymore. The only time Lancaster has ever lost was to the Silhouetted Man, though this is often dismissed as myth. Other Key Figures Callsign:Watchdog bio being expanded Breail Rathal Callsign: Harbinger bio being expanded '''KNIGHTMARE under construction Views on other Organizations SPECTRE, being a massive clandestine organization, has come into contact with other organizations over the years. Though the vast majority of these meetings have been hostile, as SPECTRE has few friends, some have been good and productive. Regardless, in either case, SPECTRE gathers and stores information on the organization, everything from locations of assets, to personnel, car pooling, everything. SPECTRE makes sure that should an organization make a move against them, they can counter it with blackmail, or the well known term thatis war, assassination, or simply an organizational genocide. HUNT: SPECTRE's view on HUNT is a complex one. SPECTRE hates (hated, due to the latter's fall) HUNT's units, troops, and assets. To them, HUNT was sloppy, and a pathetic organization who ultimately failed at their job of tracking down lone supers. They were clearly note equipped to wage war against a group of united supers, and failed to prevent them from allying with the Roman Empire. SPECTRE felt that HUNT had poorly trained troops, their elites almost as well trained as militia without their leaders. The leaders, on the other hand, are different. SPECTRE had much respect for Mentar, Nasagori, Dugal, and most of all Reznov. Mentar was viewed as a tactical genius who was infected by an broken organization. If he only had more resources, victory for HUNT would have been almost assured. Nasagori, gave SPECTRE pause: he was the only other force known to SPECTRE that could match their skill with the scalpel, creating and enhancing soldiers to different degrees. What amazed SPECTRE more was Nasagori's vast array of resources that were outside of HUNT, which places him in a grey zone. Did he mean for HUNT to fall? Dugal was very special in SPECTRE's eyes: not only could he survive a KNIGHTmare, he could effectively combat one. Though he never liked one (this possibly due to him taking on one of the most powerful ones) he managed to gain SPECTRE's eyes. Reznov, was far beyond the others. He had strength, strength to easily pummel a first wave Dreadnought, and as such gained much fame (or infamy) in SPECTRE's REZDEV and standing forces. He was a pinnacle of strength, and after Mentar's death, not only did he secure HUNT under his command, but also the country. It was the quickest hostile takeover that left a faction in such good shape, especially after a war. Furthermore Reznov could contend with a KNIGHTmare, another rare trait that makes him a great leader and warrior in SPECTRE's eyes. SERAPH KNIGHTS (formally known as the CRUSADER CORPS): SPECTRE views the Crusader corps as glorified light infantry. As of the Paris attack, Crusaders lacked armour such as tanks and IFVs, and still used swords in combat. As a whole, the Crusader Corps could have been easily wiped out by what they were missing: Tanks and IFVs. This does not even factor in the supremacy of air support brought by bombers and helicopter gunships, which would have butchered the Crusader Corps. During the Paris attack, a notable commander was a Colonel Fischer, who earned respect among the ranks of SPECTRE as a capable commander, but like Mentar, didn't have the resources during the attack to be truly exceptional, such as tanks and IFVs. At the conclusion of the battle of Paris, where the Corps had superior numbers and a victory, they were seemed as a force that required superior numbers to be a threat. However, by the Siege of Britain, the Crusader Corps became a real threat; by being backed by the massive Roman air force. This turned them into a blitzkrieg assault force with rapid assault tactics brought by the advent of air units. As of the unit's reformation into the Seraph Knights, SPECTRE believes the unit has more potential, but still needs to be fully integrating into a mechanized force with heavy support to make it a true super power within itself. THE HOLY INQUISITION: SPECTRE has nothing but admiration for the Inquisition. It is the only organization of this world that could shield itself from SPECTRE's eyes. In fact, though almost every government and military force in the world has been infiltrated by SPECTRE to varying points, Rome is SPECTRE free. Its upper echelons of military, and political forces are thus shielded by the Holy Inquisition is an effective counter espionage force indeed.The Inquisitors, despite suffering a schism which formed the Rogue Inquisitors, are still standing strong. SPECTRE believes that the Inquisitors are a very potent force in terms of secret police, which is Rome's main use for them. However SPECTRE believes that using the Inquisitors as commando units would further their effectiveness in the modern world as assassins and saboteurs. Their special operations role is to be expanded in SPECTRE's opinion to increase Rome's power by three times, which in conjunction with an improved Crusader Corps, would make them more powerful then the Japanese Empire. Category:Organizations